Bintang
by jonghyungie
Summary: Dia hanya seperti bintang. Berkilau bagai berlian yang sangat berharga, sangat dekat sehingga terasa bisa digapai hanya dengan mengulurkan tangan ternyata tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan. [EXO; JonginJongdae]


Semua ini hanya tentang dia. Dia, dia, dia. Ya, dia. Yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku gapai meskipun jarak diantara kami sangat tipis. Entah aku harus menunggu atau- aku tidak tahu. Melihatnya bahagia adalah sesuatu yang membuat dunia ku ceria sekaligus muram disaat yang bersamaan. Melihatnya sedih- benar-benar aku seperti merasa duniaku hancur saat itu juga. Aku tidak tahu. Benar-benar bingung dengan ini semua. Tanganku terus terulur kearahnya, berharap dia membalas dan menggapai tanganku juga. Aku sangat tahu itu hanya harapan. Tapi, apa salahnya berharap -meskipun itu terdengar mustahil?

Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya perasaan ini. Entah apa namanya, aku pun tidak terlalu pusing dengan memikirkan itu. Yang jelas, aku agak terkejut dengan kata-kata Jonghyun Hyung, 'itu, kamu jatuh cinta.'. Aku tidak percaya. Tapi itulah adanya. Sial memang, kenapa aku harus menaruh perasaan dengan orang seperti dia. Ini takdir -kurasa aku tidak bisa melawan -atau melanggar ini. Aku hanya harus bersabar -ya aku tahu tapi sampai kapan? Aku, kurasa aku sudah mulai lelah menunggu-

Tolong jangan anggap ini terlalu drama, karena ini benar apa yang aku rasakan. Merasakan dia seperti bintang dilangit gelap saat malam. Merasakan dia seperti bintang yang bersinar layaknya berlian yang sangat berharga -dia sangat berharga bagiku. Merasakan dia sangat dekat seakan aku bisa menggapainya saat itu juga. Merasakan bahwa-

Sialnya.

-sebenarnya aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggapainya.

**EXO ©****SM Entertainment**

**Bintang © jonghyungie**

**Aku berpikir untuk membuat Jongdae dan Jongin menjadi sebuah pasangan, tapi entahlah.**

Mata itu, dia seperti terperangkap didalam mata itu. Tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata itu. Mata hitam kelam, gelapnya seperti malam -saat yang sangat ia sukai, menusuk seperti tajamnya pisau milik ibunya. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata itu ke arah teleskop yang sekarang berada ditangannya. Tidak bisa. Kedua mata itu memenjarakannya terlalu kuat. Dia dikunci disitu. Tidak bisa bergerak dan itu- sakit.

"Aku kira tujuanmu mengajakku kesini untuk melihat bintang." Suaranya membuat dia tersadar. Mengerjapkan mata sekali lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku memang." Senyum tidak lenyap dari bibirnya.

"Banyak sekali bintang, mereka indah."

_Seindah dirimu_, "itu benar."

Kepalanya mendongak menatap hamparan bintang yang tersebar di langit gelap malam itu. Mata hitam -tajamnya berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang sedang bahagia. Dia juga ikut mendongak melihat kearah langit malam itu. Bintang terlihat hanya seperti titik kecil yang bersinar-sinar setiap malamnya tanpa dilihat melalui teleskop. 'Itu jauh lebih indah daripada dilihat dari teleskop.' Begitu menurut si Lelaki pemilik mata hitam tajam.

"Kamu berpikir untuk menggunakan ini, Jongin?" Menyodorkan teleskop yang sedari tadi berada digenggaman. Walaupun dia sudah tahu apa jawaban dan respon yang akan diterima, tetap dia menanyakan.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Begini lebih indah." Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lautan bintang dilangit.

"Aku tidak menyesal kamu ajak keluar hampir setiap malam untuk melihat yang seindah ini." Dia nyengir sambil menatap lelaki yang memegang teleskop. Perhatiannya dari bintang teralihkan beberapa detik kemudian kembali lagi menatap langit.

_Aku senang kamu menyukainya_, "itu bagus."

Ekspresi Jongin sekilas terlihat sedikit sebal tetapi kembali seperti sebelumnya, "Tidak ada bulan. Kemana perginya, ugh."

Dia hanya bisa tertawa mendengar keluhan Jongin. Dia tahu, Jongin lebih menyukai bulan daripada bintang -sepertinya. Tapi, dia kira Jongin lebih suka memandangi bulan dan bintang sekaligus di satu waktu secara bersamaan.

"Haha, aku kira bulan butuh istirahat beberapa waktu, Jongin."

"Tunggu saja sampai purnama bulan depan." Jongin menggerutu, kesal agaknya.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin melihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Bagaimana denganmu, Jongdae?"

_Aku ingin melihat bintang jatuh dan memohon sebuah permohonan agar kamu bisa __setidaknya __'memandangku'_, "aku ingin pergi ke bintang." Diiringi tawa kecil dan wajah sebal temannya.

"Ayolah, aku serius."

"Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung. Aku seperti ingin melihat aurora borealis di Kutub Utara. Tapi, tidak tahu juga."

"Itu aneh." Desisnya.

"Aku tahu."

Jeda sesaat sebelum Jongdae bertanya.

"Omong-omong bintang jatuh, apa kamu akan membuat sebuah permohonan?"

"Pasti."

"Permohonan- seperti apa itu?"

"Tidak tahu pasti, banyak yang aku inginkan," menggedikkan bahunya, "tapi yang jelas, aku akan meminta agar-"

Tidak. Tidak usah diucapkan. Tidak usah diteruskan. Jongdae sudah tahu kelanjutannya. Itu tidak perlu. Sangat tidak dibutuhkan.

Jongdae hanya bisa merespon dengan sebuah senyum kecil menanggapi jawaban Jongin.

Krystal Jung. Itu motivasi terbesar Jongin.

Jongdae menghela napas pelan. Tatapannya seketika berubah sendu tapi Jongin seperti tidak melihatnya -atau tidak memperdulikannya?

"Liburan musim panas ini, apa rencanamu?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan setelah hening beberapa saat.

Jongdae hanya menggedikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ibu mengizinkan aku mengunjungi ayah di Busan liburan nanti."

"Jonghyun Hyung akan ikut?"

"Entahlah, kurasa tidak. Kuliahnya masih tidak libur saat musim panas."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ibu dan Ayah Jongdae? Oh, mereka sudah berpisah sejak lama -sejak Jongdae masih duduk di bangku kelas 4 sekolah dasar dan kakaknya, Jonghyun, di bangku kelas 1 sekolah menengah. Ibunya berada di Seoul sementara ayahnya di Busan. Hak asuh anak mutlak jatuh kepada ibunya. Tapi dia masih berhak mengunjungi ayahnya. Hei, dia masih darah daging ayahnya –dia juga merindukannya, OK.

"Kamu sendiri? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Menunggumu kembali sampai mati kebosanan dirumah, mungkin." Jongin menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kamu seperti benar-benar tidak punya kegiatan lain, Jongin." Jongin kembali mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin aku akan menunggu saat malam lalu memandangi bintang begitu selama satu bulan penuh."

"Itu konyol."

Jongin hanya tersenyum, matanya menatap rumput tempat mereka berpijak sekarang. Hening kembali menyelimuti kedua remaja. Agak lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

"Jongin," Jongdae memanggil, membuat Jongin menoleh dengan cepat dan keheningan seketika pecah begitu saja.

Agak lama, Jongdae tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Itu membuat Jongin yang tidak sabaran mendesaknya untuk bicara karena dia penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu, kenapa kamu menyukai melihat bintang?" Tidak tahu. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di otak Jongdae pertanyaan itulah yang keluar melalui bibirnya.

"Eh?" Jongin seperti terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi dia bisa mengendalikannya. Jongin terus menatapnya, heran.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Tambah Jongdae. Merasa risi dipandangi seperti itu oleh Jongin yang matanya setajam pisau dapur ibunya.

"Well, aku juga bingung. Itu datang sendirinya saat pertama kali kamu mengajakku keluar malam-malam untuk hanya sekedar melihat bintang. Aku pikir itu konyol dan kekanak-kanakan tapi, aku tidak tahu, aku begitu saja menyukainya."

Jongdae mengangguk mengerti. Tidak lagi bertanya. Cukup puas mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Kamu? Apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai -atau bisa kusebut tergila-gila dengan segala sesuatu berbau langit, Jongdae?"

Jongdae hanya tertawa kecil. "Ya, kamu bisa bilang aku tergila-gila," -kepadamu, "tapi, ada beberapa alasan khusus yang membuatku tergila-gila akan langit." Jongdae menatap langit, bintang sepertinya makin bertambah banyak.

"Apa itu? Bukan rahasia, 'kan? Kamu bisa membaginya denganku, 'kan?" Jongin terlihat antusias, Jongdae kembali tertawa kecil.

"Tentu, tentu saja aku akan membagi itu denganmu," Jongdae menghela napas kecil sebelum berbicara, matanya sekilas berubah sendu, namun ia tersenyum sambil berbicara.

"Langit itu indah, mereka -awan, matahari, bulan, bintang dan bahkan hujan. Awan membentuk berbagai bentuk dan ukuran, warnanya putih bersih seperti kapas," -itu terkesan menunjukkan cintaku yang tidak pernah hilang apapun yang menghalangi, dia juga suci, dia lembut, dia tulus mencintaimu.

"Matahari itu sangat gagah, tidak pernah lelah menerangi bumi saat siang, bahkan malam -membantu bulan dengan memantulkan sinarnya melalui bulan. Dia sangat cerah. Cerah sekali," -kamu tahu, itu terkesan seperti menunjukkan perasaanku yang tidak pernah lelah mencintaimu, siang dan malam, hari ke hari selalu sama, tidak pernah berkurang bahkan bertambah setiap harinya.

"Bulan kurasa dia tidak pernah mengantuk saat kita semua terlelap, dia seperti menjaga kita, walaupun tidak disetiap malam dia hadir -seperti malam ini," -seperti diriku, aku memang tidak selalu berada disisimu, kapanpun. Tapi, sungguh, perasaanku tidak bisa berhenti mengikutimu kemanapun. Perasaanku -kuharap dia bisa menjagamu.

"Bintang,"

Jongdae tersenyum simpul, terdiam cukup lama setelah mengucapkan kata yang paling dia favoritkan.

"Itu sangat istimewa,"

Jongdae tersenyum semakin lebar, Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Dia selalu bersinar layaknya berlian yang sangat berharga, aku kira mereka dekat denganku sehingga tanganku terus terulur untuk menggapai _berlian berharga_ itu, tapi kenyataan tidak seperti itu, sampai kapanpun, tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai sesuatu yang berharga seperti bintang, aku hanya bisa melihat mereka, memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, tanpa mereka sadari. Bintang terlalu istimewa, aku ingin terus menjaganya, bintang terlalu istimewa hingga sangat sulit menggapainya," -ini sangat dirimu sekali, Jongin.

Jongin menatap Jongdae lama, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ada apa dengan Jongdae, pikirnya. Jongdae hanya menatap dengan senyum sedih kearah Jongin. Anak ini, sepertinya sedang patah hati, batin Jongin berbicara. Oh ayolah Jongin, dia patah hati karena kamu.

Lama terdiam, Jongin membuka suara, "bagaimana dengan hujan? Kamu mempunyai alasan khusus untuk itu?"

Jongdae hanya menatapnya, lekat, Jongin balas menatapnya. Alis serta keningnya berkerut sempurna. Heran melihat Jongdae.

"Tentu saja," Tiba-tiba Jongdae menjawab dengan nada ceria -tetapi ekspresinya kentara sekali, itu ekspresi sedih.

"Katakan." Jongin seperti menuntut.

"Hujan, hujan seperti kamu tahu, orang menggambarkan hujan sebagai kesedihan dan kemuraman. Banyak orang tidak menyukai hujan, menghambat aktivitas menurut mereka. Tapi kurasa, itu sangat diriku. Tidak disukai, dilupakan, tidak diperhatikan. Oh, hahaha." Jongdae tertawa diakhir kalimat. Tawa miris. Jongin meringis mendengar tawa itu. Aneh, tidak pernah melihat Jongdae seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar seperti bukan Jongdae sekarang.

"Jongdae,"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku kuat. Aku bisa menghadapi semuanya. Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Jongin. Kurasa, aku harus masuk sekarang. Ibu -atau Jonghyun Hyung pasti akan mengomel jika aku kembali lebih malam. Sampai ketemu besok." Diawal kalimat, dia seperti berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu belakang rumahnya. Jongin hanya melihat punggung kecil pemuda itu. Sungguh, dia bingung setengah kesal juga melihat pemuda itu. Kata-katanya sangat -ambigu? Entahlah, yang pasti Jongin tidak akan pernah mau melihat Jongdae yang seperti itu lagi, membingungkan dan menyedihkan.

"Apa benar yang barusan itu Jongdae?" Jongin bergidik lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan Jongdae tadi duduk, berjalan cepat masuk kerumahnya -yang berada tepat disamping rumah Jongdae lewat pintu belakang seperti yang dilakukan Jongdae barusan.

"Apa itu artinya?"

**END**

Aku hanya terpikirkan untuk menulis ini saat melakukan kebiasaanku menontoni bintang saat malam hari. Ditambah aku yang memang sangat menggilai langit, jadi maaf kalau terkesan memaksa. Aku tidak tahu, otakku terus memerintahku menulis ini. Sungguh, ini jauh diluar dugaanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan menjadi begini.

Aku mendengarkan banyak lagu yang kuputar secara random. Dan aku berhenti di lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh _Girls' Generation's Jessica - The One Like You_. Aku tidak tahu, lagu ini kurasa tepat dan sangat menginspirasi.

Dan juga, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan me-review fict-ku yang sebelumnya, aku senang respon positif. Aku menerima kritik juga saran yang membangun. Juga, boleh aku minta respon dan pendapat kalian untuk fict ini? c:

Oh maaf, A/N-ku sudah sepanjang ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan fict-ku kali ini. Sampai ketemu di fict selanjutnya.


End file.
